Recently, liquid crystal display devices of “Color filter On Array” (COA) type comprising color filters and switching elements formed on the same substrate have been developed. For example, a technology of forming a metallic light-shielding film serving as a drain electrode and a black matrix, has been disclosed.
In the COA type, the degradation in aperture ratio can be suppressed by disposing color filters and metal lines on either of substrates and disposing no light-shielding layer on the other substrate. However, a risk of degrading the contrast ratio may be increased by allowing external light incident via the other substrate to be reflected on the metal lines. For this reason, improvement of the display quality in the COA-type liquid crystal display devices has been required.